Muted Love
by ivory-rae
Summary: One-Shot. Inspired by the song I Will Wait by Mumford&Sons. Kurt misses Blaine. Mentions of Kadam.


_**A/N:**_ _Hi! I'm Ivory! This is my first attempt at a klaine fanfic! The song featured in this fic is I Will Wait by Mumford&Sons. It helps if you listen to the cover of this song by Hannah Trigwell. It's amazing and it's a slower version of this song and that's how I picture this song being sung in this fic! _

_So here's the link! (Remove the spaces!)  
www . youtube watch?v=67gPzlIcTBY_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy my first try at fanfiction! Reviews/Favorites/Alerts are always appreciated! :)  
Disclaimer: Obviously, Glee/any of the characters do not belong to me. If they did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and Kurt and Blaine would have __**never **__broke up! _

Adam was sweet. Adam was gentle, funny, effortlessly handsome. Everything Kurt had ever wanted in a boyfriend. Really. Honestly. I mean, right now, Adam was happily swinging their clasped hands as they strolled down the hallway leading to NYADA's auditorium. Adam smiled excitedly as he opened the door for Kurt and lead him towards the stage. Adam was auditioning for one of the local off-broadway theaters and he had been practicing and trying different songs all week. He had finally narrowed it down to one and he couldn't wait to show Kurt. He literally could not wait; he showed up at Kurt's apartment early this morning, practically vibrating with excitement, all but dragging Kurt out of bed because he'd finally chosen a song. As Kurt settled into one of the seats in the first row, Adam grabbed his guitar and set up his microphone, "okay, you have to promise to be completely and utterly honest with me afterwards. No holding back, I want to hear every possible criticism."

Kurt smiled, "I'm sure no criticisms will actually be needed."

Adam gave Kurt a stern look, "no, none of that supportive boyfriend 'everything you do is great' hogwash. I want your honest, unabashed opinion."

Kurt giggled, "did you just use the word hogwash?"

Adam shot Kurt his best glare, "promise, Kurt."

Kurt chuckled as he threw his hands in defense, "okay, okay. I promise." Kurt exaggerated the last two words as best he could.

Adam raised his eyebrows, still not convinced. Kurt rolled his eyes and deadpanned, "you have my word that I will unabashedly tear apart your performance line by line and _loudly_ judge you for everything you do wrong."

Adam smiled, "that's better."

Kurt chuckled slightly, "now, come on, Crawford, show me what you got."

Adam slowly started strumming his acoustic guitar and the soft notes of a familiar song filled the air. Kurt sat up straighter in his chair as Adam began singing the opening lines.

_I came home_

_Like a stone_

_And I fell heavy into your arms_

_These days of dust_

_Which we've known_

_Will blow away with this new sun_

Kurt's breath quickened as he realized what song this was. Memories of many despondent hours spent feeling lost and broken listening to this song thinking about his ex-boyfriend quickly flashed before his eyes. Kurt felt his eyes fall shut as he let the familiar daydream wash over him. He imagined a boy with much curlier hair and warm, honey eyes softly singing the next lyrics.

_But I'll kneel down,_

_Wait for now_

_And I'll kneel down,_

_Know my ground_

Kurt opened his eyes to see the only boy he had ever loved crossing the room with a content smile directed at Kurt. They locked eyes as Blaine sang the next verse.

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

Blaine moved with an effortless grace as he approached Kurt. When Blaine was within reach he carefully kneeled in front of Kurt as he crooned the next lines.

_So break my step_

_And relent_

_Well, you forgave and I won't forget_

_Know what we've seen_

_And him with less_

_Now in some way shake the excess_

Kurt felt himself moving and reaching for Blaine before he could stop himself. Kurt just as slowly and gracefully knelt down so he was level with Blaine and tentatively leant his head forward until their foreheads were resting against each other's. Almost immediately, Blaine's nimble fingers lifted up to cradle Kurt's face and his thumbs rubbed small, sure circles into Kurt's skin as he pressed closer. Blaine's eyes burned into Kurt's as he sang the following lyrics as if they were only honest words in the world.

_'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

Kurt felt wet tears sting the corners of his eyes as Blaine pulled back slightly to reach for Kurt's hand and press their now interlaced hands against his heart. Blaine smiled adoringly as he continued to look at Kurt like he was the only thing that mattered. Like he was the only thing worth caring about.

_Raise my hands_

_Paint my spirit gold_

_And bow my head_

_Keep my heart slow_

Blaine leaned forward to press their foreheads together as he belted out the last lyric. Blaine untangled their fingers and raised his own to wipe Kurt's tear stained cheeks. Kurt felt his eyes flutter closed as Blaine dragged his hands into Kurt's hair bringing their faces closer and began crooning the remaining stanza.

_'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

Kurt held Blaine tighter as he felt Blaine's sweet breath ghost across his lips as he softly sang the closing lines of the song. Kurt kept his eyes closed as he focused on how it felt to be this close to Blaine. How his arms felt wrapped securely around him. How his fingers dug into his hair. How his eyelashes brushed across his cheek. How his warm almost spicy scent surrounded him. Everything about his presence radiating a kind of affection and safety Kurt had never felt with anyone else. Kurt concentrated all of his energy on remembering the soft sound of his voice.

"Kurt."

Kurt smiled as he finally got to hear the voice he missed more than-

"Kurt. _Kurt_."

Kurt snapped out of his trance as Adam impatiently tried to get his attention.

"So, what do you think? Do you like it?"

Kurt swallowed back the hard lump in his throat and blinked away the thick tears threatening to spill out. He shook off the heavy ache resonating deep in his chest and tried to look encouraging.

"Yeah, I liked it. It was really great. You'll be a shoe in. Promise."

If Adam noticed the breathless, faraway sound of Kurt's voice, he didn't show it. Instead, Adam just beamed while Kurt ignored the awful churning of his stomach and forced a small smile. When Adam finally descended the stairs from the stage and clasped their hands together again, Kurt felt his heavy chest lighten. Kurt may not be in love with him or ever feel as devoutly as he does for a boy hundreds of miles away but Adam was sweet. Adam was gentle, funny, effortlessly handsome and when they were together Adam muted his broken heart. And that's all Kurt really wanted.

_**Another A/N:**__ Please Review!_

_Reviews=Love :D _


End file.
